The Moon and the Sun
by SiLi3.g3cK0
Summary: It's about hybreads and how their lives change when they make their return to Forks. *I don't own twilight, no copyright infringment intended!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Arrival It was like Edward knew what was going to happen before it happened. As if he had Alice's power. "Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to school today!" he yelled. "Edward I'll be fine. It's not like there is another vampire trying to kill me" I stopped to shudder at my own words. How could I have said such a thing after be chased by James and his mate Victoria? I tried to keep my voice calm as I continued to explain to Edward why I should go to school. He merely stared out of the window, looking out to the river. I knew he was in no mood for what I was about to say. I took his hand in mine.

"Bella, trust me when I say this it's not a bright idea to go to school today!" he tried to steady his voice, but he could find no way from hiding his now undying anger towards something I knew he was going to tell me. "Bella, Alice has picked up the scent of a new vampire in town. Just for precautions, she asked me to keep you from school." I froze. Flashbacks raced through my mind. I remember me running across the blinding pavement to rescue my mother, or what I thought was my mother. I knew they were trying to protect me, but I didn't have any doubts about this vampire. Why would any random vampire come after me?

"Edward I'll be fine. Do you really think some random vampire would come after me for no reason?" I smiled and he sighed. I knew he wasn't in the mood to start up a fight so I tried to change the subject. "Edward I need to go. What would Charlie think if I didn't go home after having a "sleep over" with Alice? He nodded his head and I walked off.

New vampires POVS As I traveled through the forest I knew there was no escape. What have I become? Why did I have the sudden urge to kill? These questions left unanswered. I would have to start a new life, but where? I raced on until I had a sense of where I was. Forks, Washington. I knew that this wouldn't be a good idea; but I had a feeling something good was going to happen.

Edward's POV I knew Bella was going to be difficult, but I didn't think she wouldn't stop trying to take precautions. Any vampire can stroll into town, but only when it's trying to kill her will she actually think something of it. I know I should consider my options, but what must happen before she sees that something bad could come of this. Maybe it might be for the best. I'll only give this a week before I change my mind. I just hope that nothing will happen to my sweet and innocent Bella.

Bella's POV I got home and Charlie was gone so I got ready for school in record time. When I got to school there was a crowd around a black H3 with a chrome brush guard. Every guy was surrounding the car. I couldn't see who was in the car, but by the way the tint was so dark, the same shade as Carlisle's car, I could tell before they stepped out that they were vampires.

Two gorgeous people stepped out of the H3.They opened their doors carefully without as mush as touching the giant crowd. There was a guy and a girl. The guy was tall and muscular, sort of like Emmett, but without as much muscle and the girl was the most gorgeous person I ever saw! She was prettier than Rosalie! I thought I would be able to handle this type of beauty, but this girl could give a guy a stroke with one glance!

She was as tall as the guy with straight, long, silver hair. Her eyes were like sapphires. I thought that I might forever envy this girl. The guy gracefully pushed past the guys surrounding the car and grabbed her hand as if she was frozen stiff from all the people. I didn't realize it, but Edward was holding my hand the whole time. "Bella, What are you staring at?" "The new arrivals" I tried to think of a reason to explain why the girl had been frozen stiff. "I see you caught a glimpse of the new vampires. I guess Alice didn't see the male with the female when she caught the scent." He was now escorting me to my first class. As we got closer I saw the two arrivals standing at my class door. The girl had the same frozen expression on her face. It seemed to me like she was scared to go in. I guess they caught Edward's scent because as soon as we got in eye range the male shot a glance towards Edward. We kept walking and when we got to the door Edward just nodded his head as if he just answered or responded to the guys thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Cloud's POV I tried to think of something other than facing the truth. I couldn't think past vampires. Why did my sweet love Riku have to tell me the tragic truth that shrouded my thoughts? I knew he was trying his hardest to keep me calm, but I wanted to scream! I could feel his hand wrapped in mine, but I had no reason to walk into a classroom full of humans and expect not to try to kill them.

"Cloud, honey you're going to be ok. Look the blood tablets should keep you from hurting anyone. I promise if anything should go wrong me and Edward will clean up the mess!" he smiled, but I had no faith in myself so I avoided his gesture to try to cheer me up. "Who is Edward?"

"The guy that passed by, you may not have noticed, but he is a vampire too so he can help me. We kind of have the same gift. He asked me if we were going to stay here and I said yes and I asked if he would help if anything should go wrong"  
"Oh. So we're not the only ones." I tried to think that there could possibly be more people like me. Then I took in his words, if something should go wrong. It was like he had no faith in me, but I knew better. He took my face in his hand and said "Babe look, I told you we're not alone. There are ton of us all around the world. It's just that we tend to have different methods so we don't really interact, but I could tell by his thought and by the fact that he's in love with a human that he is one of the vegetarian' kind. There is nothing to worry about." He lightly kissed my forehead and before I knew it we were walking to our seats. The class was boring, but with Riku fiddling with my hair every time the teacher turns his back, I felt more at ease. I knew every guy in the room was staring at me and every girl was staring at my poor Riku. When he stiffed as a guy winked at me, I knew he wasn't happy that every guy seemed to adore me.

Although I didn't like the girls drooling over Riku, I knew he was completely oblivious. When the bell rang Riku grabbed my hand and we walked together hand in hand all the way to our next class. No one bothered us, but teachers gave us funny looks. While we were walking I could tell that every guy had me on their mind, because every guy we passed Riku got stiff and began to grip my hand tighter. I was happy when we got to our next class because he had to let go of my hand. I hated Trigonometry. My most hated subject and the love of my now eternal life in the same room. I didn't think this was a good idea. Two distractions that didn't need to go on at the same time. I was sure I was the envy of every girl there because I noticed that Riku was fighting the urge to laugh.

He never could see why some people couldn't just be happy with their image. It was a fairly good class, but I could have sworn that the teacher, Mrs. Griggs, didn't like me. Knowing that Riku would invade my thoughts I let it pass. It was comforting that he was always there, but I couldn't help but feel sad for him. He told me he had lost his father and his mortality at this very school! I tried to think he was fine, but there was always something in his face that made me feel like he didn't like it here. I plan on finding his true feeling if it means I have to go to this Edward guy.

Bella's POV This new vampire is strange. Her expressions are odd. She looks like she is scared. Why a vampire would be scared of anything is a mystery to me. Then it dawned on me that this vampire might be a new born and maybe she is scared that she is going to kill someone. "Edward is that vampire new?" I knew he might have some info on this new arrival. "Who Bella?"

"Don't play dumb Edward. Is the female new?" I had to whisper to keep myself calm. "Yes Bella. The female is new, but her mate seemed oddly confident that she wouldn't hurt a soul!" This gave me little hope, I had seen the destruction of a new born and I had little confidence in these vampires.

Lunch came sooner than I expected. The new vampires were talking with Alice. She seemed to be enjoying their company. I caught a glimpse of the female and she was horror struck. I had the faintest idea that it was because of all the humans in the cafeteria. "Hey Bella this is Riku and Cloud." Alice pointed to the pair of vampires. "Hi I'm Riku Z. Daniels and this is my girlfriend Cloud." He looked into Cloud's eyes and she began to cry!

I didn't have a clue as to why she would be crying, but he just held her close to his body and whispered something to Alice. Alice began to laugh. I hadn't noticed, but Edward was laughing too. Obviously Riku said something funny, although Cloud didn't think it was funny. She pulled away from him and punched his arm and gracefully stalked off. She looked infuriated. He got up and crossed his hands over his chest and she just covered her ears like a five year does when they don't want to listen to anyone. He got up and ran to her side. She merely twisted around and smiled. The look on his face matched the one Edward had when Jacob came to school to talk to him.

At that moment I knew Riku had the power like Edward. He let go of her and walk back slowly. I saw a flash of regret on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He didn't look at her. She picked his face up with her free hand and lightly kissed his cheek. Then she let him go. I figured she thought 'I'm sorry'.

Cloud's POV I knew what I had to do, but I felt so much regret afterwards. How could I do that to the one I love? How could I be such a horrible person? He was trying to make me smile, but all I could think about was my self. I am such a selfish person. All he wanted was to make me happy because I know how much it hurts him to see me sad and then I go and show him all the agony I once felt. As if he needed a flashback. And I smiled.

No, I couldn't have just done it and gone, no, I had to stay and smile. I don't deserve him! He doesn't deserve a selfish, horrible person like me! No, he deserved it. He knows better than to make fun of my emotions. 'Don't mind her, her random emotion make her this way. Sometimes I don't even think she is a sixteen year old.' If he wasn't such a pest maybe I wouldn't act like a five year old. He knows better than to talk to me through my mind. Him and that damn power. It would be better if he couldn't communicate through people's minds that would maybe balance us out.

Riku's POV Cloud writhing on the floor. Screaming for it to go away! "Make it STOP!!I hate you RIKU you are the worst, most selfish person I EVER met! If I live I don't ever want to see you AGAIN!!" Thrashing. Crying.

I knew it was selfish of me to change her, but it was also her last request. My poor darling Cloud. I had to see her like this for three days. I knew one day she might use it against me. I only wished I had been stronger in those three days to even hold her. No. I merely wept in the corner and yelled with her to drown out the pain.

Her agony still rips at me every time she is sad. It kills me to see her cry. I know that she might never cry like that day, but her tears are a result of my selfishness. How could I have turned her into a monster and then joke about it. If only she knew that I did it out of love.

Was it selfish of me to change her because I wanted to always keep her safe? That day we laid eyes upon each other I knew are fates were seal in this eternal grave. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I broke every rule and yet I feel sorrier for Edward. I would hate for him to go through the pain I went through.

He reminds me of me when I was at La Push High. Every rule was broken when I crossed the line, but being an Indian made them a little more lenient. She was a Quileute. It would have been only a matter of time before she phased. She might not remember, but she is related to Quil Ateara. Quil wasn't so objective to me turning her, but he is the only one who knows. As I am related to the Black's. I'm glad that they have no idea I'm a relative to them. If they knew what I am I would be removed instantly from the family line. Although we were Quileute I feel we aren't too far from being it once again.

Edward's POV The poor girl. I can see what see wants no one to see. She has been through so much. Riku is suffering for the decision he made to change her and yet she uses it against him. What would cause such strange behavior? First she is mad and resorts to manipulation and then she feels guilty. Jasper would probably have a field day with Cloud's emotions. Maybe Jasper might be able to feel a power she doesn't know about yet. It would be helpful to the family. She might be able to fly! Ha! Maybe her not knowing might be for the best! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cloud's Past

Cloud's POV

It was an ok first day at school, but I didn't know what to expect of tomorrow. I had already met Edward, his sister, and his girlfriend, and I completely made a fool of myself. I let my weakness show and it was only the first day of school! I don't think I'll be able to even look at Edward and his family.

I knew he was intrigued by me because of my random emotions. I wouldn't know if I could handle him seeing my thoughts and seeing my random emotions as well. I can't handle TWO mind readers. It is bad enough that Riku can read my mind, but Edward too. I might ditch tomorrow. It's not my first junior year. I had my first junior year at La Push High. That's were I met Riku.

It was love at first sight for me. Flashback I think I imprinted. Huh? Imprinting? I have to talk to Riku. He would be the only one who knows about this.

Riku was dozing off into deep thought under a cherry blossom tree his uncle planted at his old house. He had so many memories here and yet he chooses to come back. He caught my thought the instant I found him. "Cloud why do think I would come back?" he smiled at me. I knew he didn't like for me to think he had even an ounce of pain after what he saw happen when I changed. "I dunno. Hey I want to ask you something." "Go ahead."

"Well I wanted to know what imprinting is. I kind of had a weird flashback." "Hmm. I think I'll have to give you the whole story. I think I should tell you about your true past and not just the little details of your family." He paused for a moment to look at my face for any sign of emotion. He took my face and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft it gave me a nice feeling. It was the first time he ever kissed me like this. He never tried to push me father than I wanted to go. When he let me go I felt dizzy. He merely laughed and went on.

"I never told you this, but your name is Cloud Kairi Ateara. You are second cousins with Quil Ateara. You may remember a bit of your past, but not enough to know what imprinting is. Imprinting is like love at first sight. Well that's too simple it's false. It's more than love at first sight, it's like finding your other half. Like the person you imprinted on was made just for you.

I've been noticing that you're feeling an unusual twinge of emotion. That because. well I have a theory that because you were so close to phasing. Don't worry I'll explain that too. Anyway I think you were so close to phasing that now that you are a vampire the phasing is trying to push its way out. Now phasing is when a Quileute descendent changes from a man, or woman in your case, into a wolf. And well now that you mentioned imprinting I can see you were very close to changing. The elders were told of a story that kind of gave a reason towards this, but that's where my memory fell through the cracks.

I think we should talk to the elders. I know there is a treaty, but I think they will be able to let us cross over because we w- are one of them." He smiled, but I knew he was trying to read my thought. I always had a way to block him out when I knew he didn't need to know something. It was like having a secret chest that only I had the key to. I decided I was going to use it this time.

"Come on. It's time we go visit the family". He took my hand and before we knew it we were at the line. That was the only thing I can really remember. My dad had always told me if there was any trouble just to run and cross the line and once I passed the line I would be safe. It wasn't until now that I realized what the line greater purpose was. We sat at the line for about five minutes and then a man showed up.

Suddenly it was like I knew him. Like he was a big part of my past. "Jared! Jared it's you! I thought I had lost you forever!" I stopped myself and I felt Riku stiffen. What had I just done? And how did I know this Jared? "Cloud Ateara? Is that you, I thought- I mean- wow! Your dad has been looking for you honey." He took one step and stopped. He wrinkled his nose and I knew he could smell the bloodsucker' scent on me. My dad. I felt a twinge of sadness flow through my body.

The last thing I told my dad was I hate you Dad! Watch one day I'm going to be different and you won't know who I am! Maybe then will you see the real me and not the person you want to see'. "Cloud, what have you done?" I did the dumbest thing I could possibly do.

I crossed the line. Metaphorically and Literally, I grabbed Jared's waist and hugged him tightly. He didn't seem to mind, but Riku was horror struck. "Cloud, honey, you know what this means right? This means you just started a war". No I couldn't have just started a war that I didn't mean to start! "Please Jared, PLEASE! I beg you I don't want to be your enemy." "No one is making me your enemy, maybe the guy you're with but not me." "What are you saying? How could Riku-"he interrupted me

"Riku? Do you mean Riku Daniels?" I nodded. "Well then there is nothing to worry about, I could have sworn I smelt a bloodsucker on you." "Uh Jared. we are bloodsuckers. But please just listen. We wanted to talk with the Elders. So they can tell me a story. Riku thinks that my phasing is trying to push its way out of me and I think it's happening to him too. Please Jared I'm not trying to start a war. I just want some answers!"

Jared just looked at me with understanding eyes. "Ok. But tell me honey how did this happen?" He waited for an explanation "Well when I met Riku at year at La Push High, well. I imprinted on him and we were together for a few months. But then I was walking and I got jumped by a bunch of really pale kids. I guess now that they were bloodsuckers. I tried to run to the line, but I didn't make it. I was nearly dead when Riku found me. He told me what he was and knowing what I knew from stories I asked him to change me so I could live. That's what it came down to." He just stared at me. I had a feeling he was going to cry or worse phase.

I felt weird, like I just opened the door to my past. I started to remember things that I didn't even know I knew. "Sweetheart its good to have you home your dad has been down ever since you left. He would be happy to know that his little girl is still alive, well in one way." He chuckled, but I found no reason to laugh. His remark only brought back the memory of what I told my dad. I truly was different. Riku grabbed my hand, but I felt no comfort from this gesture. Jared must have guessed his remark didn't make me happy. Jared threw his arms up and gave me a big bear hug! "It's ok kiddo! Nothing to worry about. Your Dad won't be mad; as a matter of fact he'll be ecstatic! It would only bring him joy that his only child's heart. his only child still lives."

His face was full of sorrow. "Jared I'm a wolf my heart still beats, even though I'm a vampire the wolf side of me keeps me alive! No need to edit your sentences. I'll be fine. Besides I don't mind a joke, anyway how is everybody? And did Quil phase already? I hate not being there when it happened even though I haven't phased." Riku looked as if he just died. "Cloud, how do you remember so much? Before we got here you didn't even know what your last name was before I told you. Did me telling you bring back the memories?" it took me a bit to understand why he seemed so shocked.

I almost forgot how I was before he told me anything. "Well babe I guess being so close to home must have-" just then it felt like the earth was shaking and then all I herd was a rip and BOOM! Jared had a smile on his face and Riku looked like he was going to have a stroke. I had no clue why they looked at me that. I hadn't noticed but did Riku and Jared get taller? I must have phased because right when I was about to touch my face I herd someone talking. It sounded like Quil. I thought my mind was playing a trick on me but it was Quil! I wanted to think something, but before I knew it I was in human form and Riku took of his jacket and wrapped it around me! "Uh what are you doing Riku?"

"I don't think you know, but when you phase your clothes kind of just explode if you don't carry it and well..." "I'm NAKED!" "Please don't over-react you just don't have a shirt!" "Oh ok that makes me feel a little bit better." We walked to my house. Riku was holding my hand the whole way and for once I noticed that his hands were the same temperature as mine.

I hadn't noticed til now that his hands were always warmer than mine. I should have known, I don't really pay attention to anything. Jared must have thought me holding hands with Riku was sick because after about two minutes Riku started laughing and Jared began to walking faster muttering something that sounded like stupid wolf/bloodsucker!'. We got to my house and to my surprise my Dad was outside.

"DAD!" I ran to him. I must have taken him by surprise because when I hugged him he seemed startled. "Cloud is that really you? I mean are you really here?" "Yeah dad it's me. Im so sorry for everything! I promise never to do anything like that." "Sweetheart, don't worry. I forgave when you left. I just didn't think you would be gone for so long!" he started to chuckle and tears began to roll down my cheeks. Riku quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. His grip was like an iron cage, but it was gentle.

Jared's POV

I was glad Cloud was back, but I didn't like the way Riku looked at her. He was always a shy kid. I would know I am his older half-brother. He just takes me by surprise because he looks at her like he knows everything she is thinking. Maybe he does, they did say they were like half bloodsucker. I hope she doesn't spring this on old man Sky. Sky will flip!

His baby girl just got back and now she has a boyfriend, oh wow I can't wait to see what he does to poor Riku. Although it would be cool if.Oh wait I forgot our dad died a while back. I kind of feel bad for the kid. He knew my dad better and for a longer time then I did. Well I still think Sky is gonna be super mad when he finds out his little girl was changed by the guy she's dating. That would be a sight to see.

Maybe Embry will bet me on the outcome. I might be able to win the money I lost to him last week! Well it's not very nice for me to be this cruel. Cloud looks well enough to handle herself.

I headed over to Embry's house and he was watching the football game. "Hey Embry do want to lose some money?" "How much and what for?" "I thought you would say that. Cloud is back, now hold your horses, she has a boyfriend now and -" "So your betting that old man Sky will tell her she isn't allowed to have a boyfriend? Is that right?" "Yep. I mean you know as well as I do how Sky gets." "Don't you think, since she has been gone for about two years, that he would be more lenient. I mean losing your only child would make you less as strict because of the fear of losing them again. But anyway I bet 10 that he won't care and he'll let her be happy!" "Ha! I bet 30 that he is going to flip!" "Deal!" We shook on it and that was that. I knew until the bet was over and one of us handed over the cash I would have to be on high alert.

Sky's POV

Finally my baby girl is back. Who is the guy she's with? Well I guess time will tell who this mystery fellow happens to be. He seems oddly familiar. "Hey Sky, it's nice to see you again." He shook my hand and then it hit me. He was Cloud Daniels' son. Now I remember, his dad was the reason I named my little girl Cloud. The poor kid. I thought I heard something about him losing his dad and then he just disappeared.

"Dad are you feeling ok?" "Oh sorry honey I was just thinking. Uh sorry to ask but are you Cloud Daniels' son?" "Yes sir I am" I looked at my baby girl and she was confused. "Hold on, you named me after Riku's dad?" "Yes I did sweetheart. You see me and Riku's dad were best friends. Don't you remember you and Riku use to always hang out together?" Cloud looked so confused, but what can I expect, she was very non-observant. 


End file.
